Misthaven School for Girls
by justanoutlaw
Summary: At this all girls boarding school in upstate Connecticut, romantic relationships are forbidden. Roommates Regina and Mal are breaking that rule.


I reblogged a prompt list on Tumblr with a bunch of different AU situations. Bauerfanstratensent in a request for a Dragon Queen boarding school AU.

* * *

Regina had always asked to go to boarding school, ever since she found out what it was as a small child. Cora's answer was a consistent no, because it was what her daughter wanted. She would rather be able to torment her and make her feel terrible on a near constant basis. So, by her junior year of high school, Regina had given into the thought that it was never going to happen.

Then she met Daniel. He was a scholarship student at her prep school and he started working in the garden at her family's home. It wasn't long before they started dating in secret. Cora found out and told her it had to stop, but Regina wouldn't do that. She liked Daniel, a lot. So, the summer before her senior year, they were caught again. Regina finally got her wish, because it was no longer what she wanted: she was sent to a boarding school.

Misthaven School for Girls was located in the wooded area of upstate Connecticut, a 5-hour drive from Maine. Regina had been there for the past few months and now, she had another secret lover. She found herself having fallen for this person even more than she had Daniel and this time the stakes were even higher. No one was allowed to have a romantic relationship at that school, being caught would mean automatic expulsion.

Mallory Page or Mal as she was known to many, had been going to boarding schools since she was in the 5th grade. Her parents were rich socialites that found it cheaper than getting a nanny. She knew better than to get tangled up in a relationship with another student, but she found Regina irresistible. They were roommates, it was easier for them to find ways to sneak around. But on the outside, they couldn't have anyone getting suspicious, so they acted like enemies.

Regina sat in the dining hall, eating dinner with Mary Margaret Blanchard and Emma Swan. Mal came strutting by with Cruella and Ursula on either side of her. She fixed Regina with a withering stare and Regina glared right back at her.

"You know, you could probably put in for a room transfer," Emma told her when Mal was out of sight with her posse. "That's how I ended up with Mary Margaret."

Regina shook her head. "I'm just gonna wait until next semester and ask for a single." She didn't like lying to her friends, but she couldn't risk any of the teachers or the headmaster finding out.

Once they were done eating, Mary Margaret and Emma headed out to the bonfire the school as hosting. Regina claimed to have too much homework and headed back up to her dorm. Mal was laying back on her bed, flipping through a book. She only looked up when Regina shut the door to be noticed.

"Where are you friends?" She asked.

"The bonfire. And yours?"

"They decided to head into town and go to the mall."

"Oh. So, no chance at them stopping by?"

Mal shook her head. "No."

Regina walked over to the bed and laid down beside her, kissing Mal's lips. Mal wrapped her arms around her, deepening it. It wasn't often that they had an opportunity to do that. How badly they wanted to walk into the bonfire together, hand in hand. To be able to risk going into town and not caring about being spotted by the other students. Eventually, they pulled apart. Regina pushed some of Mal's hair out of her face.

"How many months until graduation?" She whispered.

Mal glanced over at her calendar. "Too many."

"And now we know the grades that you're getting in math."

She playfully rolled her eyes. "I think maybe it's time we at least tell our friends. You know they'd be supportive."

"I'm just nervous." Regina gnawed on her lip. "I trusted some friends with me and Daniel, I didn't even love him, but…"

Mal tilted her head as she trailed off. "But what? You love me?"

"Do I really have to say it?"

Mal grinned and kissed her once again. When they pulled apart for air, she cupped her cheek.

"I love you too," she whispered.

* * *

As always, I do accept prompts! Whether it be on here or my Tumblrs: just-an-outlaw and justanoutlawfanfiction.


End file.
